Menyatukan Jeruk dan Tomat
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto dan Maki adalah teman semasa kecil hingga mereka sama-sama satu sekolah sampai SMA. Bahkan sekelas. Lalu mereka juga saling menyukai tapi tidak mau mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Teman-teman mereka pun bersepakat untuk menyatukan mereka hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request untuk PEE II.


"Baiklah, hari ini saya akan membagi beberapa kelompok dalam tugas mata pelajaran Biologi ini," sahut sang guru berambut hitam panjang dan bermata seperti ular bernama Orochimaru."Tugas kelompok ini terdiri dari tiga orang. Kalian harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok ini di rumah saja. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mempermasalahkan urusan siapa-siapa yang akan masuk dalam kelompok kalian. Langsung saja saya bagi secara acak. Kelompok pertama, ..."

Semua orang terdiam saat sang guru membacakan daftar nama yang akan masuk ke dalam kelompok pertama. Di antara mereka memasang wajah tidak suka dan ada juga yang suka. Sebab awalnya mereka ingin memilih sendiri, siapa-siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam kelompok masing-masing. Malah terjadi keributan saat pelajaran biologi berlangsung. Pas pula Orochimaru sedang keluar sebentar dari kelas 11-B itu.

Tentu saja membuat Orochimaru geram melihat keadaan kelas seperti keadaan di pasar, saat memasuki kelas lagi. Otomatis membuat seisi kelas terdiam dan pucat pasi ketika Orochimaru mendesis seperti ular yang hendak menangkap mangsanya. Wajah Orochimaru menjadi seram saat menjelaskan pelajaran Biologi dengan sedikit gertakan sehingga membuat nyali beberapa murid menciut begitu.

Kemudian Orochimaru memberikan tugas kelompok untuk para murid di kelas 11-B itu. Tugas kelompok untuk mengerjakan soal dengan pilihan ganda berjumlah 300 buah. Alhasil membuat seisi kelas tercengang setelah tugas ini diberitahukan Orochimaru. Untuk itulah, peran kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang yang bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal itu. Jadi, mereka bisa saling berdiskusi dan membahas soal-soal yang mungkin tidak bisa dijawab oleh anggota masing-masing. Hal ini juga akan menjadi sebuah bocoran untuk menghadapi ujian semester yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi.

Begitulah tentang tugas kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang ini. Lalu Orochimaru terus membacakan nama-nama anggota yang masuk dalam kelompok. Tiba saatnya untuk menentukan siapa-siapa yang akan masuk ke kelompok 7.

"Kelompok tujuh, anggota-anggotanya adalah Ten Ten, Namikaze Naruto dan Nishikino Maki."

Spontan, orang-orang yang ditunjuk masuk dalam kelompok 7 tersebut, kaget mendengarnya. Terutama dua orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto dan Nishikino Maki itu.

Namikaze Naruto, seorang laki-laki berusia 17 tahun. Berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata saffir biru. Ada tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di dua pipinya. Kulitnya yang berwarna coklat. Dikenal sebagai orang yang ceria dan bersemangat di kelas itu. Dijuluki "jeruk" oleh Maki karena rambutnya pirang seperti warna buah jeruk. Duduk di barisan pertama di deretan dua.

Nishikino Maki, berumur 17 tahun. Seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu. Mata berwarna ungu. Dijuluki "tomat" oleh Naruto karena sering bersikap kasar pada Naruto setiap kali Naruto mendekatinya dan warna rambutnya merah seperti tomat. Tipe tsundere dan teman masa kecil Naruto. Duduk tepat di belakang Naruto.

Mereka memasang wajah yang syok karena ditempatkan pada kelompok yang sama. Sehingga beberapa teman tertawa melihat tampang mereka berdua.

"SUIT! SUIT! PASANGAN EMAS DI KELAS INI SELALU MASUK DALAM KELOMPOK YANG SAMA. NARUTO DAN MAKI. KALIAN MEMANG BERJODOH YA!" seru laki-laki berambut hitam dan ada tato segitiga merah terbalik di dua pipinya. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto mendelik ke arah Kiba yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Kiba.

"DIAM KAU, KIBA! JANGAN LEDEK AKU SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Naruto bermuka merah padam menahan amarah.

"Hehehe, itu benar, kan?" Kiba semakin menggoda Naruto.

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!" Maki yang mengamuk dan langsung melayangkan tinju ke arah kepala Naruto.

BUAAAK!

Kepala Naruto sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari Maki. Sehingga membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya dengan erat. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah belakang. Wajahnya sewot sekali.

"MAKI, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAMU MALAH MEMUKUL KEPALAKU? YANG SALAH ITU KIBA. BUKAN AKU, TAHU!" sembur Naruto yang tidak terima.

"ITU SAMA SAJA. ANDAI AKU TIDAK SEKELAS DENGANMU. PASTI AKU TIDAK DITUDUH YANG BUKAN-BUKAN. MASA AKU BERJODOH DENGANMU CUMA GARA-GARA SELALU MASUK KE KELOMPOK YANG SAMA? AKU TIDAK SUDI BERJODOH DENGANMU. AKU TIDAK SUDI SUKA DENGAN TIPE COWOK SEPERTI KAMU. OGAH!" jerit Maki lebih keras daripada suara Naruto.

"OH YA, AKU JUGA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN TIPE CEWEK KASAR SEPERTI KAMU! AKU OGAH JUGA SUKA SAMA KAMU!"

"OH, NGAJAK RIBUT NIH CERITANYA?"

"IYA, MASALAH BUATMU, HAH?"

"AYO, SIAPA TAKUT? AKU TIDAK TAKUT SAMA KAMU!"

"COBA BUKTIKAN!"

"OKE!"

Dua anak adam dan hawa itu pun malah berperang adu mulut. Sehingga membuat semuanya tercengang dan sweatdrop di tempat.

Lantas sang guru pun menengahi perang dingin itu.

"NARUTO! MAKI! BERHENTI! KALAU TIDAK, SAYA AKAN MENGHUKUM KALIAN BERDUA!" sahut sang guru dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan.

Naruto dan Maki menyadarinya. Mereka pun berhenti bertengkar lalu menyaksikan tampang sang Orochimaru yang sudah menggelap. Lidahnya yang panjang pun terjulur keluar seperti lidah ular.

"Saya akan menghukum kalian. Menguliti kalian hidup-hidup. Lalu merebus daging kalian sampai matang. Setelah itu, saya makan daging kalian satu persatu. Khukhukhu ... Apa kalian mau menjadi santapan siang saya hari ini? Slurp!"

Mendengar perkataan mengerikan dari Orochimaru tersebut, semuanya merasa takut dan gemetaran. Sang guru menjadi sosok kanibal yang sangat menakutkan.

Hening.

Kelas itu hening sebentar selama dua menit. Semuanya memasang wajah yang sangat syok dan membeku di tempat setelah mendengar perkataan sang guru yang aneh. Terutama Naruto dan Maki.

Naruto dan Maki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala masing-masing untuk menandakan kalau mereka tidak mau menjadi santapan sang guru. Sang guru pun tertawa ngakak tiba-tiba.

"HUAHAHAHA!"

Semua sweatrop lagi karena kaget melihat sang guru malah tertawa lepas begitu.

'Eh, apanya lucu?' batin Naruto yang memasang wajah bengongnya.

Semuanya pun membatin dan mengutuk sang guru bersama-sama.

Setelah itu, sang guru menghentikan tawanya. Ia pun berdehem untuk memulihkan suasana yang agak hambar ini.

"EHEM!" Orochimaru menatap setiap wajah yang berada di depannya ini."Saya akan melanjutkan pembagian kelompok selanjutnya. Kelompok delapan, yaitu ..."

Semuanya pun memilih diam untuk mendengarkan Orochimaru. Suasana hening, aman dan kondusif.

Beberapa orang memperhatikan Naruto dan Maki. Mereka sangat menyayangkan hubungan Naruto dan Maki yang semakin lama semakin sulit saja. Terlebih teman-temannya sudah geram sekali melihatnya. Ingin rasanya mendamaikan Naruto dan Maki agar tidak bertengkar lagi. Lalu juga membuat mereka menyadari perasaannya masing-masing.

Ya, Naruto dan Maki saling menyukai sejak kecil. Mereka adalah teman yang sangat baik. Tapi, walaupun berteman, mereka sering sekali ribut. Ditambah sifat yang bertolak belakang membuat hubungan mereka semakin jauh saja. Tidak ada akur-akurnya. Sering salah dan menyalahkan antara satu sama lain. Mereka tidak bisa disatukan walaupun berdekatan sekalipun. Sekali Naruto mendekati Maki, maka kepalan manis Maki siap membabat habis Naruto.

Itulah tentang Naruto dan Maki. Beberapa orang di kelas itu, mengetahui mereka berdua saling menyukai. Namun, tidak ada dari mereka yang mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Mereka sama-sama bebal. Merasa gengsi untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing.

Untuk itulah, beberapa teman di kelas itu akan membuat suatu rencana untuk menyatukan mereka. Beberapa teman sudah sepakat untuk membuat hubungan Naruto dan Maki semakin dekat. Salah satunya adalah Ten Ten.

Ten Ten, gadis berambut hitam cepol dua itu akan memulai rencana untuk membuat Naruto dan Maki mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Dia akan membuat mereka berpacaran sesegera mungkin. Tapi, tunggu tanggal mainnya.

Orochimaru sudah menyelesaikan semua pembagian kelompok itu. Ia pun memegang erat map yang berisikan daftar nama murid kelas 11-B itu. Ia memperhatikan murid-muridnya dengan santai.

"Demikianlah pembagian anggota-anggota kelompok tersebut, semuanya sudah saya bagi dengan rata. Jadi, jangan ada yang protes lagi dengan keputusan yang sudah saya tetapkan. Semuanya mengerti?" ucap Orochimaru yang menyeringai lebar.

"Mengerti, sensei!" balas semuanya.

"Bagus. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas dari saya sebaik-baiknya," Orochimaru meletakkan map daftar nama murid itu di atas meja miliknya."Kalau begitu, saya akan melanjutkan pelajaran lagi. Semuanya, perhatikan saya!"

Lantas Orochimaru berbalik badan dan menghadap ke arah papan tulis untuk menerangkan pelajaran kembali. Semua murid pun memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang guru.

Pelajaran Biologi dimulai lagi. Saatnya belajar lebih serius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love live © Sakurako Kimino and Masaru Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Maki**

 **Genre: romance/hurt/comfort/angst**

 **Rating: T**

 **Sabtu, 17 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk PEE II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENYATUKAN JERUK DAN TOMAT**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, tunggu!"

Laki-laki remaja berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu, menyadari ada suara yang memanggilnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang, di mana suara itu berasal.

"Sakura?" Naruto ternganga saat mendapati gadis berambut merah muda pendek berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Teman Naruto tapi berbeda kelas.

"Syukurlah, kamu belum pulang, Naruto," kata Sakura setelah di dekat Naruto dan langsung menyodorkan sesuatu pada Naruto."Aku cuma ngasih surat ini untukmu."

Diterimanya surat itu dengan tanda tanya yang besar, Naruto memperhatikan surat itu dengan seksama.

"Memangnya surat ini dari siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran tingkat dewa.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baca saja sendiri surat itu. Nanti kamu tahu sendiri siapa pengirimnya."

"Eh?"

"Sudah ya. Aku mau pulang dulu. Jaa nee, Naruto!"

Gadis berambut selembut permen kapas itu segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Dia segera menghampiri seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Laki-laki berambut raven yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto yang berdiri di dekat parkiran motor, termangu sambil terus memperhatikan surat yang kini berada di genggaman tangannya. Karena penasaran, dia pun membuka surat tersebut dan membaca isinya.

Tertera di sana:

 **Untuk Namikaze Naruto**

 **Melalui surat ini, aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku yang selama ini kupendam bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Naruto. Aku harap juga kalau kamu mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti aku. Jadi, aku tunggu jawabanmu itu, Naruto.**

 **Dari Nishikino Maki**

Setelah membaca surat itu, Naruto pun tercengang. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Haaaah?! Yang benar saja si Tomat itu suka padaku? Apa itu benar?" bisik Naruto melototi tulisan di surat itu dengan teliti."Tapi, tulisannya benar mirip dengan tulisan si Tomat itu. Memang tidak salah sih. Tapi, apa benar si Tomat itu suka padaku?"

Laki-laki itu terdiam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum senang. Semburat merah tipis terukir di dua pipinya.

"Hehehe, diam-diam si Tomat menyimpan perasaan padaku. Aku tidak menduganya sama sekali," gumam Naruto seraya memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian dia langsung mengambil sepedanya yang sempat terparkir di tempat parkiran khusus buat sepeda.

Dengan hati yang riang, Naruto pun pulang sambil mengayuh sepedanya dan menyusuri keramaian orang-orang yang juga bersepeda seperti dirinya. Arah yang sama untuk keluar melalui pintu gerbang sekolah. Saatnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Naruto masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Bersamaan juga, Maki datang dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

SET!

Mereka saling pandang. Mata biru bertemu dengan mata ungu. Hanya sekilas saja. Lalu Maki membuang mukanya dengan cepat.

"Huh ... Ngapain sih lihat-lihat?" kata Maki ketus.

Membuat Naruto keheranan. Ia berhenti berjalan sejenak.

'Lho, kenapa Maki masih menyebalkan seperti biasa? Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia memang menyukai aku,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Naruto segera meletakkan tasnya di meja. Kebetulan Maki duduk di belakangnya. Sekarang Maki sudah duduk di bangkunya sendiri dengan manis.

Dengan perasaan deg-degan, Naruto melirikkan matanya ke arah Maki yang sibuk memeriksa tasnya yang terletak di atas meja. Maki kelihatan biasa-biasa saja.

"Hm ... Ma-Maki?"

"Apa?" Maki berhenti memeriksa tasnya. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Ng ... Be-Begini aku mau nanya sesuatu sama kamu," Naruto terbata-bata sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Dua pipinya memerah sedikit.

"Nanya sesuatu apa?" Maki penasaran.

"Itu ... Kemarin kamu ngirim surat cinta untuk aku, kan?"

"Hah? aku ngirim surat cinta untuk kamu? Yang benar saja."

Maki kaget. Ia ternganga habis. Naruto pun terpaku.

"Masa? Kamu nggak pernah ngirim surat cinta untuk aku?"

"Nggak. Nggak pernah sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu, aku dikerjain sama Sakura. Haaah, dasar tuh cewek!"

Naruto menggeram sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka kalau surat cinta itu bukanlah kiriman dari Maki. Ternyata semua ini adalah hasil perbuatan jahil teman-temannya yang sebagian besar ada di kelas lain. Tapi, dia juga merasa sedih dan kecewa kalau surat itu bukan dari Maki. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk memberitahukan pada Maki hari ini kalau ia juga menyukai Maki. Kenyataannya sudah menjadi seperti ini.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Maki bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan serta menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto.

"Nggak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi, kan?" tanya Maki.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa melihat ke arah Maki.

"Nggak ada."

"Hm, baik. Aku keluar dulu."

Maki pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Naruto menatap kepergian Maki dengan pandangan yang sendu. Rasanya ia sedih sekali jika ternyata Maki tidak menyukainya. Padahal ia sangat senang jika mengetahui Maki juga menyukainya. Tapi, kenyataannya surat yang diberikan Sakura padanya bukanlah dari Maki. Perasaan senangnya sesaat berubah menjadi kekecewaan yang sangat menusuk hati.

Dengan perasaan bergetar, Naruto membuka tasnya dan mengambil surat cinta itu. Dibukanya surat cinta itu dan membaca isinya sekali lagi.

'Tulisannya memang tulisan Maki. Aku nggak mungkin salah dan nggak mungkin juga Sakura mengerjain aku atau lebih jelasnya aku harus menemui Sakura sekarang. Mana tahu dia sudah datang.'

Segera saja Naruto pergi keluar kelas untuk menemui Sakura dan meminta penjelasan tentang surat cinta itu.

Tapi, apakah memang surat itu dibuat oleh Maki? Tiada yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benar, surat ini dari Maki," kata Sakura mengangguk cepat sambil memberikan surat itu lagi pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima surat itu. Ia berdiri di dekat meja Sakura. Sakura sendiri duduk di bangkunya.

"Benar ya surat ini dari Maki?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum percaya."Tapi, kenapa Maki nggak ngaku kalau dia ngirim surat untukku?"

"Mungkin dia malu mengakuinya, Dobe," ucap Sasuke yang duduk santai di bangkunya. Tepatnya di sebelah Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Maki malu mengakuinya?" Naruto ternganga.

"Ya, begitulah. Diakan tipe gadis tsundere. Biasanya tipe gadis seperti itu, gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Coba kamu perhatikan, tiap kali kamu mendekatinya pasti dia akan memukulmu, kan? Apalagi kalau disinggung soal perasaannya padamu, pasti dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan kamu. Aku yakin dia mencintai kamu, Naruto. Makanya aku mendesaknya agar mengakui perasaannya padamu lewat menulis surat cinta ini. Jadi, jangan merasa sedih lagi karena dia tidak mengakui kalau dia yang mengirim surat untukmu. Itu hanya akal-akalannya saja. Kamu mengerti, Naruto?" tambah Sakura yang membenarkan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Naruto manggut-manggut. Setelah mendengar pendapat dua temannya ini, perasaannya jauh lebih baik. Rasa kecewanya hilang begitu saja. Dia mulai yakin lagi kalau surat cinta itu memang dibuat oleh Maki. Sehingga tawa pun mengembang di wajah cerianya.

"Hahaha, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, teman-teman."

"Sama-sama, Naruto," Sakura ikut tertawa disertai gumaman "hn" dari Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kelasku dulu. Sampai nanti Sakura, Teme!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya seraya membalikkan badannya dan segera keluar dari kelas 11-A.

"Daaah, Naruto!" Sakura juga melambaikan tangannya.

Kini tinggallah Sasuke dan Sakura di kelas yang masih hening itu.

Sejenak Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang tertahan di atas meja. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hm, rencana kita untuk menyatukan Naruto dan Maki tinggal sedikit lagi selesai. Hebat juga kamu menulis surat itu dengan meniru tulisan Maki. Aku salut padamu, Sakura," ujar Sasuke tersenyum simpul sambil menatap Sakura.

Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum tersipu-sipu malu begitu.

"Hehehe, aku hebat, kan?" Sakura mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah untuk membentuk huruf v."Langkah selanjutnya yaitu mengirim surat cinta untuk Maki. Aku akan menyuruh Ten Ten yang memberikan surat cinta untuk Maki nantinya. Dengan begitu, Naruto dan Maki jadian deh."

Sasuke senang melihat kekasihnya yang berusaha keras untuk membuat Naruto dan Maki mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Inilah yang bisa dilakukan agar mereka tidak bertengkar lagi. Semoga saja rencana penyatuan hati yang berbeda ini berhasil seratus persen. Sedikit lagi untuk mewujudkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tibalah waktu belajar kelompok di rumah Ten Ten. Kelompok tujuh yang diketuai oleh Ten Ten sendiri, Naruto dan Maki.

Siang hari di hari Sabtu yang libur, saatnya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru. Ten Ten mengajak dua temannya untuk belajar kelompok di rumahnya.

Di ruang keluarga yang memiliki tempat yang cukup luas, Ten Ten dan dua temannya sedang duduk di lantai dalam satu meja. Ten Ten yang berhadapan langsung dengan Maki. Sementara Naruto duduk agak berjauhan dari Maki. Mereka sudah lama terdiam setelah mengobrol sebentar saat memulai belajar kelompok ini.

Masing-masing anggota mengerjakan soal sebanyak 100 buah. Jadi, sudah dibagi rata oleh Ten Ten sebab soal latihan biologi tersebut berjumlah 300 buah. Karena itu, mereka serius mengerjakan soal latihan yang memiliki jawaban ganda dari a-d. Mereka hanya memilih salah satu jawaban yang benar dari empat pilihan ganda itu.

Sudah satu jam berlalu, mereka saling terdiam dan memusatkan perhatian untuk mengerjakan tiap soal dengan teliti. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara. Mereka benar-benar tidak dapat diganggu. Berkonsentrasi penuh dalam mengerjakan tugas Biologi ini dengan penuh semangat.

Lalu Ten Ten mengangkat pandangannya yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk melototi soal demi soal. Ia memperhatikan Naruto dan Maki dengan seksama.

'Hm, mungkin ini saatnya aku membuat mereka mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Atas saran Sakura kemarin, aku harus menyerahkan surat ini pada Maki,' batin Ten Ten yang mengangguk sendiri.

Lantas ia mengambil surat yang dibuat oleh Sakura, terselip di lembar soal. Surat yang ditulis oleh Sakura sendiri dengan mencoba meniru tulisan Naruto. Ya, diakui kalau Sakura itu memang sangat jago soal meniru tulisan teman-temannya. Karena itu, dia yang membuat surat cinta untuk Maki agar Maki bisa mengetahui perasaan Naruto secepatnya.

Segera saja Ten Ten melaksanakan aksinya.

"Maki!" panggil Ten Ten.

"Ya?" Maki berhenti menulis sejenak.

SRET!

Ten Ten menyerahkan surat yang sudah dilipat rapi pada Maki.

"Ini ada surat untukmu," Ten Ten tersenyum.

"Hm, surat dari siapa?" tanya Maki penasaran.

"Baca saja sendiri."

Maki menerimanya. Naruto pun juga heran mengapa gadis tsundere itu bisa mendapatkan sebuah surat. Dia juga tidak tahu surat cinta yang dibuat Sakura atas nama dirinya. Jadi, dia penasaran siapa yang telah mengirim surat untuk Maki.

Naruto pun memperhatikan Maki yang mulai membuka surat itu. Lalu Maki membaca surat itu dengan seksama.

Isi surat itu tertera seperti ini:

 **Untuk Nishikino Maki**

 **Maki, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku bilang padamu sejak dulu. Perasaan yang selama ini aku pendam untukmu. Perasaan yang muncul sejak kita kecil. Pasti kamu tidak akan menduganya dan kamu pasti akan kaget mendengarnya. Aku akan langsung mengatakannya kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin sekali menjadi pacarmu sekarang dan aku harap kamu juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.**

 **Dari Namikaze Naruto**

Setelah membaca surat itu, Maki terpaku di tempat. Lalu dia pun melirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersentak saat Maki melihat ke arahnya. Buru-buru Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Naruto ..."

Maki memanggilnya. Tapi, Naruto tidak berani menatapnya.

"Apa, Maki?"

"Jadi ... Sejak kecil kamu sudah suka sama aku?"

Spontan, kedua mata Naruto melebar. Ia kaget sekali. Tapi, dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya dan bersikap setenang mungkin. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Maki.

"Hm ... Begitulah," Naruto berwajah datar untuk menanggapi perkataan Maki.

Seketika raut muka Maki menjadi kusut. Naruto keheranan melihatnya.

"Maki, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Maki menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Maaf, jika selama ini aku bersikap kasar padamu. Aku selalu membuatmu kesal. Tapi, yang membuat aku bingung sekarang. Kenapa bisa kamu suka sama aku? Kamu pasti salah sudah suka sama orang seperti aku, Naruto."

Nada bicara Maki terdengar sangat serak. Naruto dan Ten Ten terpaku mendengarnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tersenyum sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Maki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah jika kamu selalu bersikap kasar padaku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang kamu lakukan padaku. Walaupun kamu kasar, galak dan tsundere. Aku tetap suka dan cinta sama kamu. Itulah alasannya kenapa aku bisa suka padamu, Maki."

Maki tertegun. Wajahnya begitu cerah ketika diperlakukan lembut oleh Naruto. Seketika senyuman manis pun terukir di wajah Maki sekarang.

"Naruto ... Aku juga cinta sama kamu."

GREP!

Mereka berdua saling berpelukan erat. Mereka saling tersenyum bersama. Rasanya begitu senang saat mengakui perasaan masing-masing.

Ten Ten juga ikut senang melihatnya. Dia terharu dan bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa lebar.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"YEAAAH, DUA SAHABAT SEJATI AKHIRNYA BERPACARAN JUGA!" seru Ten Ten keras.

Otomatis membuat Naruto dan Maki kaget. Secara refleks, mereka saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Wajah mereka memerah padam karena malu.

Ten Ten hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka.

"Hahaha, wajah kalian berdua sama-sama memerah."

"Ah, ti-tidak, Ten Ten ...," Naruto kelihatan salah tingkah. Lalu sukses kena hantaman keras di bahunya oleh kepalan manis dari Maki.

"Naruto ... Kamu buat aku malu saja. Kenapa kamu malah bersikap romantis begitu padaku? Kamu tahukan ada Ten Ten di sini," bisik Maki pelan.

"Aduduh, ma-maaf, Maki. Bahuku sakit, tahu," Naruto memegang bahunya yang sakit akibat dipukul keras oleh Maki."Tapi, kamu duluan yang memelukku, kan?"

Wajah Maki semakin memerah padam. Merah padam bukan karena malu atau tersipu-sipu begitu. Tapi, merah padam karena kesal.

Sekali lagi, bahu Naruto dipukul oleh Maki. Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"MAKI, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAMU MASIH JUGA MEMUKULKU?" bentak Naruto yang mulai kesal. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"HABISNYA KAMU DULUAN YANG MEMELUKKU, KAN?" bentak Maki tak kalah kerasnya.

"HEI, KAMU DULUAN YANG MEMELUKKU, KAN MAKI?"

"TIDAK. KAMU TUH!"

"HUH. KAMU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN, TOMAT!"

"KAMU YANG MENYEBALKAN, JERUK!"

"TOMAT!"

"JERUK!"

"TOMAT!"

"JERUK!"

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Pada akhirnya, mereka bertengkar lagi. Ten Ten saja dibuat bingung dan sweatdrop di tempat.

Rencana penyatuan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih memang berhasil. Naruto dan Maki sudah berpacaran sekarang. Tapi, mereka tetap saja bertengkar adu mulut seperti itu.

'Ini tidak akan pernah habis-habisnya,' batin Ten Ten yang menepuk jidatnya. Ia tidak berani untuk melerai mereka dan membiarkan mereka berhenti bertengkar sendiri. Lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk menyibukkan dirinya dalam mengerjakan soal-soal latihan yang belum selesai, di tengah amukan gelombang antara jeruk dan tomat.

Begitulah akhir dari kisah ini. Berakhir bahagia dengan sejuta ledakan pertengkaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya cerita ini update juga!**

 **Maaf, PEE II, jika fic request-mu lama sekali saya update. Tapi, akhirnya kelar juga saya buat. Jadi, semoga kamu suka dengan ceritanya.**

 **Sampai di sini saja dari saya. Sampai jumpa lagi dan terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Sabtu, 21 November 2015**

 **Harap berikan review kamu ya! Terima kasih. ^^**


End file.
